


The one with Derek's Wedding

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: In love and Nannying One shots [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Future Fic, Humor, Kid Fic, Marriage, Pregnancy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melanie and Aaron go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said they wanted one shots from this series and this i love this series so much so here you go!

"Aaron, we have to go."   
"No we don't have to, you want to."  
"He saved my life. It's been almost seven years."   
"Exactly, they've probably forgotten all about us."   
"They have not. You know I still talk to JJ."   
"Have you told her about us?"  
"Well no."  
"Exactly."   
"We can tell them at the wedding!"   
"How are we even gonna get the info?"   
"You can call Penelope."   
"Melanie-"  
"Please?" She begs, "I want to be at Derek's wedding."   
"I want things too,"  
"I've birthed three of your children and am about to birth a fourth. You do what I say." She demands.   
Aaron sighs,   
"Fine."  
Melanie laughs and kisses him,  
"Good."

"Hello?" Penelope asks, confused when a random number pops up on her phone.  
"Penelope, it's Aaron Hotchner."  
"Aaron?! Aaron oh my god! How are you? Where the hell have you been? Are you okay?"   
"Penelope relax. I'm fine. I just, wanted the information for Derek's wedding."  
"Why? Are you coming? Hotch are you coming?!"   
"The information about it. Please?"   
"Of course sir. Just tell me, are you okay?"   
"I'm doing good Garcia, and," he takes a deep breath, "You'll probably see me soon."   
"Oh yay! Sir this is amazing!" She squeals.   
"But I need you to keep this quiet for me."  
"Of course sir, of course." 

"The wedding is in a month." Aaron says, walking into the den. Melanie is curled up in their window seat, reading and she sets her book down,   
"Okay, that's plenty of time to plan."  
"You want to fly?"  
"Yes. Honey I can't drive with these kids."  
"Yeah I agree. Well I better find some tickets and a place to stay. Then we can get outfits for the kids."   
"I'm excited." Aaron sits next to her and wraps his arms around her,   
"Me too."  
She kisses him softly and he pulls her into his lap. 

"I'm not too heavy?" She asks, moving her kisses down to his jaw.   
"Shut up, no,"  
"Well the baby's already four pounds, and my big ass,"  
He rolls his eyes and snorts and kisses her hands sliding up to cup her breasts,   
"I like it. Want you to stay this way forever."  
"Yeah right, after this kid and my tubes are tied, I'm back down to 115."   
Aaron snorts,  
"When have you ever been 115?"   
She slaps his chest,  
"Hey!"  
He laughs,  
"You're beautiful."  
"You're just trying to get in my pants,"   
He squeezes her ass,  
"Hey, it works." 

Getting four kids on a plane is no joke. It doesn't help that Melanie's six months pregnant and slower than usual. Jack is walking ahead, carrying a backpack filled with things to do. Melanie's got Lola's diaper bag and Willow is holding his hand and he's got Derek in his arms. 

They take up two rows on the plane. Jack and Willow next to Aaron and Derek and Lola with Melanie sitting behind them.   
"I'm glad you stick me with the two youngest ones," Melanie complains, handing Lola her sippy cup.   
"Hey, I could make you go alone."  
"Oh fuck you."  
"Mommy!" Jack shouts, "Dollar in the swear jar."   
"What did we talk about Jack?"  
Jack sighs,   
"When you're incubating a fetus, you get to swear as much as you want."  
"Good boy."   
"You're horrible." Hotch says.   
"Kiss my ass darling. You're married to me." 

"Mommy,"   
"Yes my Willow tree?"   
"Can we have pizza tonight?"   
"Sure. After we go shopping."  
"Why are we going shopping?"  
"We're going to a wedding."  
"Oh my gosh weddings are so beautiful."  
"They are very beautiful honey."   
"Can I go?!"  
"Of course. We're all gonna go as a family."   
"Even Lola?" She groans.  
"Hey! She is your sister!"  
"But mommy she cries so loud!"  
"You used to cry too."   
"Fine. But I don't like it." 

Aaron doesn't understand how he got so lucky. He'd just come back from renting the car and he's waiting at the main door of the lobby. The elevator opens and there's Jack, so tall he's coming past Melanie's shoulder. His beautiful Willow, her wild curled hair and wide smile. Derek, his light brown almost blonde hair, Lola, her pigtails and thumb in her mouth. And his beautiful wife. Her long straight hair pulled into a side braid, wearing a long army green tshirt that stretches over her pregnant belly and leggings. His big beautiful family. 

It takes Melanie forever to find a dress. It's not easy because she's pregnant and its last minute and she wants to be fabulous, but finally she does. Aaron's on a chair, holding a sleeping Lola, Jack's on his phone, Willow and Derek are playing on their iPad when Melanie comes out in a short navy blue lace dress. It's got three quarter length sleeves and a decent amount of cleavage and it hugs her baby bump cutely. 

"Mommy! You look like a princess!" Derek says, jumping off the chair and running to hug her. She pulls him up to rest on her hip,  
"Thank you bunny," she kisses his forehead, "Well so far my son is doing a better job complimenting me than my own husband."   
"You look beautiful. I love it. Can we go?"   
Melanie rolls her eyes,  
"Yes. Let's go." 

Getting ready for the wedding is ridiculously hard. Jack can get himself into his dress pants and shirt and he busies himself on his phone. Then Melanie brushes out Willow's hair and dresses her in her navy blue dress. Aaron dresses Derek and brushes his hair and gets himself ready. 

While Lola naps, Melanie straightens her hair and does her makeup and gets dressed. She gets tired in between of course. And when nap time is over, she brushes Lola's hair into braids and dresses her in a white dress. The wedding is only an hour away when they finally finish and they all head out to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obsessed. Comment and I'll probably cry. Or just send requests at my tumblr:   
> Mickey-mousemilkovich

The first one to see them is Reid. He's standing outside, holding brochures, which he drops when he sees them,  
"Hotch!"   
Aaron smiles and heads up the stairs to give Reid a hug.   
"How are you? Oh my god it's been years."   
"I'm good Reid, how are you?"   
"I'm good, good. Melanie! How are you?" Reid asks, holding out a hand.   
She shakes it smiling,  
"I'm good honey. I'm good." 

"You look amazing! When is this one due?"   
"We've got thirteen weeks."  
"Wow. And these are your guys kids?"  
"Yes. Reid this is Willow, Derek and Lola. You remember Jack?"   
"Jack, it's been years buddy. Come on, everyone will be so thrilled to see you!"   
"Yeah, we'd better get in there."   
"Okay, we'll talk more though right?"  
"Of course Reid." 

"I'm going to go see Derek," Hotch says.   
"I want to come! It was my idea! I get to see him first!"  
Hotch rolls his eyes and Melanie flashes her wedding ring and he sighs, kissing her forehead,  
"You're lucky I love you."   
"I'll show you some loving later," she says with a wink.  
"We are in a church!"   
She laughs, handing Lola to him,   
"I'll come back and watch the kids when I'm done chatting."   
"Sounds good honey," he kisses her again and Jack gags. 

It's not hard to find the two doors next to each other, one with a fancy groom banner on it and the other with one saying bride. She hoists her purse higher up her shoulder and knocks on the door.   
"I said give me a few minutes to myself!"   
"Not even for an old friend?" Melanie asks, opening the door slightly and poking in her head. 

Derek turns around and his mouth drops,   
"Melanie Martin?!"   
Melanie opens the door and steps in and his mouth drops even farther,   
"Derek," she says, suddenly overwhelmed by emotion.   
"Baby girl, come here!" 

He throws his arms around her and she squeezes him tight,   
"Derek," she chokes, tears falling.  
"Why are you crying honey?"  
"I shouldn't have left, I should have kept in touch, I shouldn't have, I'm sorry,"   
"Ssh. Shhh. I always knew you were safe."   
"But how? I convinced Hotch not to talk to anybody. To leave everyone behind, including you all. You were his family and I took him away from you."   
"Melanie you needed time to heal. You moved on. It's okay. I, I ran into you guys on the beach about three years ago. I was visiting family and I saw you guys. Hotch wouldn't let me say hi. He loves you, you know." 

She laughs and wipes at her eyes,  
"He better after all I do for that man."   
"So how did you know about today?" He asks, handing her a handkerchief.   
"I talk to JJ occasionally. She doesn't know about Aaron and I or anything- but she told me."   
Derek laughs,   
"Oh honey, everyone knew about you and Hotch. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife."   
"I was nineteen. There was sexual tension between me and everyone."   
"You were a hot nineteen head old who wanted an older guy."   
"You know I needed some of that white chocolate," she shoves at him and he laughs. 

"So you're pregnant again? What is this? Number five?"   
"It's number four thank you. And the very last, thank god."   
"I hope you brought the other monsters,"   
"Of course. Aaron's watching them, I can go get them."   
"No, you can sit down, you look like you're going to topple over."   
"Oh hush, I'm fine. Let me just go get them-"   
"Mommy!" She hears and then her kids and Aaron are busting into the room. 

"Hotch!" Derek says, pulling him into a hug. They hug for a long time until Lola starts whining. Aaron turns and picks her up and Derek smiles,   
"Who's this little sweetie pie?"  
"This is Lola. Lola, say hi."  
Lola buries her face into her dads shirt and he sighs, "This is Derek, and Willow and you've met Jack."   
"Hi guys, my name is Derek."   
"My name is Derek too!" Derek says loudly.   
"No way! That's pretty cool."   
"Are you excited to get married?" Willow asks.  
"I am very excited."   
"I wish mommy and daddy had a wedding. Cause I want to wear a pretty dress and throw flowers!" 

"We did have a wedding, you just weren't alive."   
"But still!"   
"Well be lucky you're at a wedding today."   
Willow sticks out her tongue and Melanie glares at her.   
"Alright guys, let's go sit down. Derek needs to finish getting ready." Aaron says.   
"I have an idea," Derek says, "How about we both get married, right here?"   
"We're already married," Melanie points out.   
"So, renew your vows. Have the big wedding you never got to have."   
"Your wife is gonna be okay with that?"   
"Of course, I've told Andrea all about you guys!"   
"I'm not trying to steal your thunder, or any woman's on her wedding day!"   
"I insist. Now you girls get over there, and us boys will get over here."   
"Derek I don't know-"  
"You disappeared for years and never called, you both owe me." 

Andrea is beautiful. She's got long curled hair and a beautiful lace veil. Her makeup is gorgeous and her skin is a beautiful chocolate brown. Her dress is a cream mermaid dress and she's wearing a bright teal necklace that falls against her collarbone. She only has three bridesmaids, and they're wearing teal dresses. She's very kind and immediately takes to Lola and Willow, helping them pick out lipgloss colors. 

First Derek and his groomsmen walk down the aisle, and then Andrea's bridesmaids and her walk down the aisle. She looks so beautiful and wonderful and Derek tears up when he sees her. They join hands at the front of the alter,   
"Everyone here knows I love Andrea very much. She's the love of my life. My everything. Many of you also know that I'm an FBI agent. My team I work with has been my second family. About eight years ago one of my teams girlfriends went missing. Though they didn't know they were dating at the time. I found her, after a very hard time. And so I insisted that she renew her vows with my brother from another mother Aaron Hotchner here today!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more one shots please comment or come talk to me on tumblr:  
> Mickey-mousemilkovich

Aaron starts walking down the aisle with Derek. He sees JJ and Penelope and Dave and Emily all sitting in a row, staring in shock. Aaron stands next to Derek and turns to watch Melanie walk down the aisle. Willow is in front of her, skipping down the aisle and she's carrying Lola on her hip. 

She stops in front of Aaron and they join hands.   
"Andrea," Derek starts, "You are the love of my life. You are everything to me. I never felt true love until you walked in my life, and I knew I could never let you go. You are beautiful, intelligent and strong. You make me feel like a new man. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you."   
"Andrea," the priest says, "your turn."   
"Derek, you are my heaven and earth. You have changed my life so much. I cannot wait to spend our life together. I have waited for my happily ever after and you're it. I love you so much Derek Morgan." 

"Thank you for those beautiful vows. Derek, do you take Andrea to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish and hold her forever, from this day forward?"   
"I do."   
"Andrea, do you take Derek to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish and hold him forever from this day forward?"   
"I do."   
"You may now kiss the bride."   
The share a brief and tender kiss and the crowd cheers. 

"Now before I present to you the happily married couple, we are also renewing the vows of Melanie and Aaron Hotchner. Do either of you want to say a few words?"   
"I do," Melanie says, "I have so many things to say, and I have no clue how to say them. I used to believe in God. Before I got kidnapped and tortured for almost a month. I couldn't believe in him after that. And now I'm standing here, years later, with my wonderful husband, the man who saved my life, and my gorgeous children, and I've never felt more blessed.

"My life has never been easy, or full of happy moments. But these last years with Aaron and my family have been amazing," she sniffles and wipes at her eyes, "And Derek, I'm so sorry we left. I'm so sorry to the team, I took him away, but it's been so amazing. My life has been so amazing. Aaron I love you so much. And I thank god every day for bringing you and Jack into my life. And giving us these lovely children. I love you so much, thank you for finally giving in to your feelings for me," she sniffles and wipes underneath her eyes again. 

"Melanie, the first time I say you I thought you were incredibly beautiful, I still remember what you were wearing, what you smelled like. I never thought I would find love again. Love like we have. But you pushed and pushed your way into my heart. You've given me everything I could ever ask for and more. You make me want to get up in the morning and make me want to not go to sleep at night. I love how much you love our children and how dedicated you are to everything you do. Melanie, you've done me the greatest honor by agreeing to marry me and I love you so much." 

Melanie leans forward and kisses him softly. Aaron holds her tightly and she can hear Willow cheering.   
"Ladies and gentleman I now present you Derek and Andrea Morgan and Aaron and Melanie Hotchner!" 

Melanie and Aaron let Derek and Andrea go down the aisle first. Derek pulls Andrea into his arms bridal style and carries her down the aisle. Melanie grabs Lola again and Aaron puts Derek on his shoulders, carries Willow and Jack walls between both of them holding their hands. Everyone cheering and Melanie can't stop crying because she got everything she wanted in life.


End file.
